A heating cooking appliance is an apparatus for heating and cooking food. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a gas cooktop for applying heat generated in a gas combustion method to food to cook the food using the generated heat. The cooktop, which is an apparatus also called a hot plate or a hob, is now widely used.
The heating cooking appliance uses a burner system to burn gas and heat a plate, which cooks food disposed thereon.
However, a related art heating cooking apparatus only performs a function of cooking food using high heat, and does not have a function for keeping food warm. A warming drawer for storing food warm is provided to the lower portion of an oven, but this structure reduces convenience in using the heating cooking appliance of the present disclosure.